


When Life Becomes a Play (And I Don't Know the Role I'm Cast) Artwork

by hayatecrawford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford





	When Life Becomes a Play (And I Don't Know the Role I'm Cast) Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Life Becomes a Play (and I Don't Know the Role I'm Cast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317475) by [firelord_zutara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord_zutara/pseuds/firelord_zutara). 



My artwork for Cap/Iron Big Bang 2015

 

"Tony sleeps soundly throughout the night, and awakens to find Steve slumped awkwardly in the chair, sound asleep."

 

 

 

" 'I was just about to burn that,' Tony muttered, lifting himself off of Clint and snatching the wretched thing from Steve’s grip. Steve, however, was still grinning.

'You were me for Halloween?' he asked, as if it wasn’t fucking obvious.

And Tony, Tony didn’t want to deal with this right now. Steve was still looking at him like he was some adorable puppy and Tony, Tony didn’t need that shit. Not now, not ever. But especially not now."


End file.
